Poker Night
by olympianlover
Summary: The guys play strip poker/truth or dare and things get a bit wild! Percy/Jason bromance, beginnings of Solangelo and Connor/Mitchell. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


**This is my first story. Please be kind in reviews.**

"Strip poker?" Jason looked at Percy in surprise. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. "What got that into your head?"

"Well, we were talking about having a guys night, and everybody likes poker. Chiron won't let us gamble for money, so…"

"So getting us naked is the next best thing?"

"And drunk! Connor Stoll is coming and he's found a way to get booze into camp."

Jason's eyebrows rose. "Just what you need; your inhibitions lowered."

Percy grinned. "Come on, it'll be a fun bonding thing! I'm getting a whole group together. Unless, of course, the big strong son of Jupiter wants to hide away while all his friends have a fun adventure without him…"

Jason couldn't decide whether to laugh or strangle Percy, so he settled for shaking his head in exasperation. He couldn't prevent the amused smile on his face though; he was a good poker player, and maybe stripping the son of Poseidon in front of everybody would teach him to think through his ideas.

"OK, I'm in. I'll help you draft the rules too."

Percy's grin got wider. "Awesome! I'll get the others. Be at my cabin after dinner so we can finalize things."

"Who else is coming?"

"Nico and Will. That'll make 5 of us."

"How are you ever going to convince Nico to play?"

"I'll persuade him. I got you, didn't I?"

Jason shook his head fondly as he watched his friend race across the camp towards the Apollo cabin.

Will Solace was surprisingly easy. It turned out he and his mortal friends had played before, plus he had boundary issues, so he agreed without any trouble. He even offered a few suggestions to make the game last longer and be more interesting.

Nico was surprisingly quick to agree. Percy wasn't sure whether that was due to Will's insistence that Nico be more social or if Nico was grabbing the opportunity to see a bunch of guys take their clothes off, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Mitchell was a special case. Nobody had anything against the small son of Aphrodite, but they didn't really know him. Jason had convinced Percy to invite him after talking with Piper; once her laughter died down, she asked Jason to bring him as a favor to her.

"He's a nice boy; he's one of the first friends I made in the cabin after I was Claimed, and he backed me up when I took down Drew. The thing is, he doesn't have many friends; the girls in our cabin think he's the sweetest thing ever, but his brothers don't really hang out with him and he doesn't have any guy friends from other cabins."

Jason stared at her. "You want him to make friends by playing strip poker with a bunch of guys he barely knows? Seriously, is 'getting naked in front of my friends' a rite of passage here or something?"

Piper giggled. "I know it sounds weird, but he doesn't have any issue with his body and this is a good chance for him to finally make some friends. Between the two of us, I think he gets lonely; it must be hard for him to only be able to talk to his sisters. I know I've seen him try to talk to other campers, but he doesn't have anybody for the guy stuff."

Jason felt bad for the kid. Mitchell had tried to talk to him a few times, and while not exactly being rude he usually just gave a quick answer and left. He agreed and, after catching Percy and filling him in, set off to find him.

Unsurprisingly, Mitchell was in Cabin 10. He sat on his bed, dressed head to toe in what Jason assumed was expensive designer clothing. He was idly flipping through a magazine, looking for all the world like something you'd see on a billboard advertising a dating website.

After a moment, Mitchell realized somebody was in the room and looked up in surprise. "Hi Jason!"

Jason hesitated, not having any clue how to bring the subject up. Finally, he just went for it. "Mitchell, do you know how to play poker?"

The boy nodded curiously. "My dad taught me."

"We're having a…special poker night in Cabin 3. Do you want to join us?"

Jason felt incredibly guilty about not making more of an effort as Mitchell's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Sure!" The son of Jupiter was determined to make it up to Mitchell for making him feel lonely. "Everybody wants you there. There's going to be about 6 of us."

"Cool! How much should I bring?"

Jason hesitated again. "That's the other thing. We're not betting for money, Chiron doesn't like us gambling. We're actually betting…um…our…clothes."

Mitchell's eyes widened. "Strip poker?"

Jason nodded. "It's all guys, you don't have to be embarrassed."

The small boy considered for a moment. "Do I get my clothes back afterwards?"

Jason laughed. "Of course! Nobody's keeping anything; if you lose you just put your clothes in a pile somewhere."

Mitchell nodded. "OK, I'm in."

Jason clasped his shoulder. "Awesome! We're going to sleep there overnight, so you might want to pack a few things for tomorrow morning. I'll meet you here tonight!"

"You know you're leaving for one night to go next door, right?" Jason stared at the bulging overnight bag. "What are you bringing?"

"The essentials! Moisturizer, face cream, exfoliant, makeup remover, makeup for tomorrow, extra clothes, everything a son of Aphrodite needs!" Mitched chirped happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was so excited to go out with new friends Jason didn't have the heart to make him put it away. It didn't really hurt anything. As he looked at the smaller boy, Jason suddenly had a mischievous whim and decided to act on it.

"Ok, let's get everything we need!" Reaching down Jason picked the bag up easily, and as Mitchell started forward the son of Jupiter seized him around the waist and hoisted him into the air, tossing the boy over his shoulder as Mitchell shrieked in surprise. Carrying them both out, he headed towards Cabin 3. Will caught up to him on the way, chatting to the squirming and giggling boy over Jason's shoulder as they entered.

Connor was already there, a pile of alcohol, soft drinks and juices spread out on the table. Nico and Percy were sprawled out on the floor with a deck of cards and a drink each. Jason made the introductions before finally putting Mitchell down.

After starting with a group shot of apple-flavored rum, the boys all got a drink and settled down in a circle on the floor.

"OK!" Percy clapped his hands. "Here are the rules: It's 5 card Draw. After the cards are dealt, there's one round of drawing. Every round you bet one article of clothes, you take off both socks together. If you're running low on clothes, you can do Truth or dares instead. We're only going down to underwear; if you want to play afterwards, you can't fold and Truth or Dare is standard for you. If you fold, rather than strip you have to do a Truth or Dare. You can also raise the pot to clothes AND a truth or dare if you want. After the round is over, the winner gets to pick one person to lose clothes and give a truth or dare to anybody who folded." He looked at Mitchell; the other boys were all comfortable with each other, but he didn't want to make their new friend upset or scared. "Just so you know, we get wild with dares after we have a few drinks, but if you're really uncomfortable with anything you can back out and take a shot instead." Mitchell nodded. As a son of Aphrodite he was very open, but he appreciated the concern Percy showed. "Any questions?"

They broke out into jokes and laughter as Percy began dealing cards.

Nobody wanted to be the first to fold, which led to a fair amount of laughter when it turned out the highest hand was Connor's pair of Aces. With a grin, he focused right on Mitchell and ordered him to take his clothes off. Smiling, the son of Aphrodite pulled his socks off and carefully folded them on one of the empty beds. As he sat down again, the son of Hermes seized his ankle and lightly tickled his foot, grinning at the shriek of laughter Mitchell let out.

The next several rounds were much more interesting. Fairly soon most of the boys had lost their clothing; the alcohol had taken an effect, and they were much freer than they normally were. After several rounds and more drinks, all the boys were barefoot and Connor and Nico had lost their shirts. The dares started to pile up too: Mitchell had made a valiant attempt at tying a cherry stem into a knot with his tongue, Will had done his best attempt at a tango with a broom, and Jason had to sing the alphabet song without moving his lips. Percy got a standing ovation after he attempted to breakdance.

As the liquor flowed freely, things got wilder.

Percy took one look at his cards and offered to add a Truth or Dare to the pot. After weighing the options of doing a Truth or Dare, or potentially doing that and stripping, Mitchell and Will folded while the other guys stayed in. Nico crowed with delight when he lay down his full house, easily beating the others.

Will grinned at him. "You've got a full house but an empty cabin, di Angelo. Maybe I should write a doctor's note requiring you to move into Cabin 7 with us."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Kiss my ass, Solace." Will only grinned wider; he loved getting under Nico's skin. Nico looked around with delight. "Alright! First things first, Percy, time to show off your abs." Percy grinned at him and pulled his shirt off. "Next: Truth or dare?"

Percy smiled. "Truth."

"If you had to pick a guy here to sleep with, who would it be?"

"Jason."

Everybody stared in surprise, both at the answer and how quickly it had come out. Nico laughed in delight at Jason's burning face before turning to the newcomer of the group

"Mitchell, truth or dare?"

Mitchell considered for a moment. "Truth."

The look Nico gave him was pure evil. "What's the most humiliating thing Drew ever did to you as head counsellor?"

Mitchell turned fire truck red immediately at the memory. "She made me…wear…" he mumbled the rest under his breath.

Nico wasn't about to let him off that easily. "Wear what?"

Mitchell sighed. "Under my clothes, for an entire week, I had to wear French lingerie."

As the cabin roared with laughter, Connor stared open-mouthed at him, unable to speak.

Nico let them get it out of their system for a moment, then turned around. "Will, you're up. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Do your worst, Death Boy. What have you got for me?"

Nico's eyebrows raised. "I already told you. Weren't you listening?" He let Will wallow in his confusion before standing up. "I told you as soon as I won, _Doctor_. Kiss. My. Ass."

Will's eyes bulged out of his head. The others roared with laughter; Percy was laughing so hard he was crying, and Jason and Connor had their heads buried in each other's shoulders. Mitchell grinned and leaned back as Nico stood next to Will and turned around.

As Will shifted, Nico surprised him by pulling down his jeans and underwear slightly, showing off the top of his ass. "Your lips, my ass, Solace." He bent over.

Will studied Nico's ass for a moment, committing it to memory, then with a grin and a shrug, he leaned over and planted his lips right on Nico's right cheek, making a loud cartoon kissing sound as he did. The boys applauded him, still laughing.

The next round kicked off quickly, everybody eager to see what would happen next while simultaneously nervous it would be them. This time, nobody folded.

Jason grinned triumphantly at his winning hand. Throwing down his cards, he turned with a smirk to the son of Poseidon. "I think it's time we got Percy out of his pants!"

The boys roared and imitated porn music as Percy stood up and shimmied out of his jeans, standing before them in electric blue boxer briefs. Tossing his pants aside, he sat down and took another drink. "So I'm just doing Truth or Dares for the rest of the night."

The next few rounds were a lot of fun. Soon all the boys were shirtless, and Percy had shown off his twerking skills and given Connor a lap dance.

When Mitchell pulled off his shirt, Nico's eyebrows rose as the waistband peeking out. "Your underwear says 'Trophy Boy' on it."

Mitchell smiled cheekily. "I'm a son of Aphrodite. I'm a trophy in my own right, this just advertises it."

"On your underwear?"

Will smirked at Nico. "Let's see your underwear, Death Boy. Is it any better?"

"You'll have to get a lot better at cards to find out." Nico countered, smiling at him.

Percy walked over and did another shot. They were getting fairly drunk at this point, and he was determined not to be the only one in his underwear. He dealt out the next hand.

This time Connor won. He turned to Mitchell with a grin. "Let's see your underwear, baby!"

As Mitchell undid his pants, they stared in surprise. His pants were so tight Connor had joked earlier he had come naked and just painted his legs, but he got them off easily enough. His underwear was black, with blue lining at the top under the waistband and pink lining at the bottom. The most surprising part was the slits in the sides, exposing his hips and teasing them with pale skin and more pink lining.

Connor wolf whistled, making Mitchell blush red. The son of Aphrodite wasn't as ripped as Percy and didn't have Jason's arms, but he was stunningly sexy in his own right.

Putting his pants with the rest of his clothes, Mitchell headed over to the bar and made himself another drink. He had never gotten drunk before, and he liked the feeling of it.

Stumbling back over, he sat next to Percy. A flash of annoyance crossed Connor's face, but Jason was dealing the next hand and he didn't have enough time to think about it.

Laughter filled the room as Will lost his shorts in the next round, dancing in a drunken interpretation of a stripper dance as he kicked them off, leaving him in a pair of golden silk boxers. Grinning, he wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders and firmly tucked the boy into his bare chest; Nico blushed again but made no move to escape.

The next round was over quickly. Connor made the mistake of betting a truth or dare as well as his pants, so he quickly found himself in his plaid boxers after Percy won. The son of Poseidon smiled drunkenly at him, his green eyes sparkling with laughter. "Truth or Dare?"

Connor grinned right back at him. "Dare!"

Percy's grin got wider. He had seen how the Hermes boy was looking at Mitchell, and it was time to take advantage of the prankster. "Last week, you were bragging about how many push-ups you can do. I'll make it easy for you; you have to do 25 push-ups for us right now."

"Easy as pie!" Connor laughed, starting to lay down.

"Not so fast. There's one more minor detail." Everybody looked at Percy, who leaned forward with a wide smile. "You have to do your push-ups on top of Mitchell."

Connor's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. He looked at the adorable son of Aphrodite, willing himself not to blush. He didn't know whether he wanted Mitchell to back out or whether he wanted to go through with it. To his surprise, the boy smiled at him and lay down expectantly.

Nervously, Connor lay himself carefully down on top of the smaller boy. Up close, he could really see the warm, friendly eyes, the perfect porcelain skin, the perfectly rounded, pink, oh so kissable lips so close to his own he could feel the other boy's breath….

Willing those thoughts away, he began his dare. It was absolute torture, bringing his lips so close to Mitchell over and over again without being able to press them down, to hear him moan with please as their hips grinded together, to feel and taste every inch of that perfect skin…

When he finished, his face was bright red and other parts of his anatomy were responding powerfully. He rolled off the boy, barely hearing the riotous laughter that had accompanied the loud counting of his push-ups. Mitchell was brilliant red too, but grinning uncontrollably as he sat up.

Connor payed very careful attention to the next hand. Percy was NOT getting away with that.

He had to wait a few more rounds though, as Nico lost his pants and got the guys all commenting on the fact that the mighty Ghost King, the son of Hades, one of the most powerful and feared demigods in both camps, sat before them blushing and wearing nothing but his white briefs.

Jason was the only one left wearing pants at this point, so no matter who won next they all knew who was stripping the next time he lost. Sure enough, he was in his red boxer-briefs within minutes.

At this point they were all in their underwear, laughing hysterically, all over each other, boundaries completely forgotten in their drunkenness. They decided to ditch the cards and play a last round of truth or dare before ending the game.

Percy went first. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare me!"

Percy grinned, he was enjoying this game. "I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Nico's nipples."

The others hooted and cheered as Nico, blushing, sprayed whipped cream on himself and lay down. Will gamely licked off every drop of cream as Nico fought to keep himself under control. He couldn't prevent his body from arching at the feel of Will's tongue, but he managed – barely – to keep himself from whimpering. Will deliberately guided his tongue around the pink nubs, teasing them into hardness as he carefully went for every drop. He could tell the devastating effect he was having, and enjoyed every second of it.

Will finished his task and wrapped his arm around Nico, keeping him close. "Jason, truth or dare?"

Jason hesitated, but then went for it. "Dare."

Will smiled, then whispered something in his ear. Jason grinned.

"Percy, stand up."

Confused, Percy rose to his feet. Jason pulled him over to the statue of Poseidon. "I have to hug you."

Percy's brow furrowed as Jason wrapped his arms around his waist. Jason hugged him tightly, lifting him completely off the ground. "This was the big secret dare?"

"No, this just made it easier."

Before Percy could respond, Jason suddenly grabbed his underwear and hooked it over the trident before letting go, leaving Percy dangling from the air in a hanging wedgie off the statue. He shrieked at the feeling of his underwear skyrocketing up his ass, his feet braced against the statue trying to lift himself off.

"Let me down!"

"I can't. Will's dare was to keep you there until you got down on your own or until we needed you again."

As Percy squirmed and begged for mercy, Jason looked around for a minute, then focused on their new friend. "Mitchell, truth or dare?"

Mitchell looked nervously at Percy for a moment before saying "Truth?"

Jason studied him for a moment. "What's the most embarrassing prank anybody's ever played on you?"

Mitchell thought about it for a minute. There had been more than a few.

"I can't decide."

"Just tell us a couple of the more embarrassing ones though, we'll vote on it!"

Mitchell swayed drunkenly. "Well, let's see. When I was first claimed, Aphrodite gave me a new hairstyle, sort of swept up and spiky. A few hours later, some Ares kids decided to 'initiate' me so they held me upside down with my head in a toilet, then kept flushing to see if they could wash it out. I told you about the lingerie. Also, one time my sisters wanted something of mine, so they held me down and tickled me until I gave in and let them use it."

Jason's face darkened at the first comment. "Remind me later to beat the crap out of the Ares kids."

"Me too," Connor proclaimed, wrapping Mitchell up in a hug.

After a quick discussion, the boys agreed that they hated the Ares kids, that Percy was in a different situation because they were all friends, and that the swirlies were probably the most embarrassing prank Mitchell had been victim too.

Mitchell felt bad about complaining about pranks while Percy was still in pain, so he decided to have pity on the older demigod and asked Jason to bring him down for the next round. Percy gasped with relief when his feet hit the ground, and he picked Mitchell up and swung him around in a giant hug as a thank-you.

Once everybody was on the ground, Mitchell posed the question to Percy. Percy, probably nervous about being wedgied again, chose truth.

"We asked you earlier who you'd pick here to sleep with and you chose Jason. Why?"

Percy wondered vaguely if it was possible to blush permanently. He wondered if any of the guys here would be able to stop blushing after this was over. "We've slept in the same bed and cuddled before. It would be less awkward."

Jason raised his glass in acknowledgement. Percy joined suit and they toasted their bromance.

Percy had already gone, so Connor went next. He looked at the only other boy who hadn't gone yet. "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Are you sure?"

"I am Nico di Angelo," the Ghost King drunkenly proclaimed. "I am the bring of death, destroyer of light. I fear nothing!"

Will laughed. "That would be a lot more imposing if you weren't wearing tightie-whities."

Nico blushed again, but that gave Connor an idea.

"I dare you to switch underwear with Will."

Both boys froze. For a moment they just stared at him, then their faces split open in identical grins. Standing up, they stripped out of their underwear and switched around, Nico wearing Will's gold silk boxers and Will wearing Nico's briefs.

Connor realized his mistake immediately when it became obvious who was left. Nico looked at him expectantly, with a smile that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. Nervously, he chose truth.

"When Mitchell told you he had to wear French lingerie, how badly did you want to see it?"

Mitchell looked at him in surprise as Connor stuttered and fumbled before finally muttering something.

Nico leaned forward. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that for the group?"

Connor knew that his blush would never end. "I'm still imagining it now."

The game was over at this point, but none of them bothered getting dressed again. They sat around teasing each other for a while, pounding back more drinks. At this point Nico and Percy were more alcohol than man.

Jason patted the statue. "Sorry, Lord Nept-Poseidon. You were a good way to humiliate your son."

Percy flipped him off before turning back to the bar. "You caught me by surprise, that's all. There's no way you could do it agAAAAAAA NOOOOOOO!"

He let out a squeal as Jason picked him back up and carried him over to the trident, hanging him there again.

Laughing hysterically, Will and Nico helped him down once they were able to get off the floor. They tumbled into a pile, and Percy ran at Jason; the two boys wrestled around while Nico and Will giggled and whispered to each other. Mitchell wasn't sure what to do when Connor suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Have fun tonight?"

Mitchell smiled. "I did. It was amazing. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're always welcome, cutie. Now let's get you to bed."

Mitchell allowed himself to be guided to one of the empy bunks. The wrestling match was over, and the other boys were starting to crash too. He crawled into one of the empty beds, and started to fall asleep instantly.

His last thought was the sudden realization that Connor Stoll had just called him "cutie".


End file.
